


Skinship

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tension, bonding through touch, sort of a hand job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal don't need words to bond with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship

Will moaned softly as Hannibal's hands moved down his sides, fingertips lightly brushing his skin. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right; Hannibal knew exactly how to touch him to draw out his desire, to make him want to be touched, to be loved.

He knew that they would end up in bed; he craved that even more intimate touch with all of his heart and soul. But for now, the touching would do.

The touching would lead to more intimacy, which was obviously Hannibal's ultimate goal. But for the moment, they were bonding merely through the intimacy of touch; their more physical bonding would come later, when the touching had driven them both to the precipice of desire.

He had never wanted anyone this badly.

Will had never thought that he'd want anyone to touch him like this, to make free use of his body, to feel that they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted with him.

He'd always shied away from the intimacy of touch before. Even when he'd thought that he might be interested in someone, that interest had never gone so far as to allow physical contact. Yes, there had been a few slight touches here and there, but nothing more.

He had never let anyone be truly intimate with him. The furthest he'd ever gone with anyone before Hannibal had been a few innocent, exploratory kisses.

And truth be told, he hadn't really enjoyed them. He wasn't the type of person who liked to kiss; that gesture had seemed more like something he _had_ to do, something that was expected of him, rather than something he'd wanted to partake in.

Hannibal had changed that. Hannibal had made him enjoy kissing, in all of its many forms; Hannibal had made him enjoy so many things that he'd never thought he would.

Hannibal made him crave being touched.

He craved the touch of those hands, the feel of those fingers stroking his skin. He craved the intimacy of that touch, of being close to Hannibal.

Their intimate bonding had come about more through touch than anything else. At first, it had merely been words that had made him that he was bound to this man, but as their relationship had grown more personal, those words had become touches.

Touches that he craved, that he would always crave. Touches that made him feel like he wanted to jump out of his skin and become one with Hannibal.

He wanted the other man's hands on him, those lips on his. He wanted Hannibal inside him, wanted them to be joined in the most intimate of ways.

That was yet another kind of touch that he would always crave -- the feel of Hannibal sliding inside him, filling him, fucking him. The feel of Hannibal's cock deep within him, pounding into him, taking him. The feel of being possessed, of being _owned_.

That was what he wanted now, but of course, his lover was going to make him wait for it. He would seal their bond with mere touching first and foremost.

Will didn't mind the waiting. The anticipation was delicious.

Skinship, it was called, this incredible feeling of bonding with another person through touch, when no words were needed to make that bond strong.

This skinship between them was something that he knew he could never feel with anyone else. Only Hannibal could make him crave being touched; only Hannibal could bond with him through the intimacy of that touch, without any words needing to be said.

Only Hannibal could give him what he needed. And he would give his lover anything he wanted in return, in gratitude for taking him out of the shell he'd been hiding in.

Hannibal gave him so much, made him see the world in a whole new way. Hannibal had taken him out of the world he'd always lived in and given him a bright new world, one that had infinite possibilities, both for the two of them as a couple, and for him as a person.

Will couldn't wait to see that world, to explore it. But for now, this was enough. This was where everything started, with Hannibal's hands on him.

He moaned again as those hands moved over his bare skin.

Oh, nothing else could ever feel like this. No one else could ever make him want them the way way that his lover did. No one else had Hannibal's magic touch; no one else could possibly his way of binding Will to him using nothing but that touch.

That touch, and Will's own need. It was his need that drew him to Hannibal, made him crave this skinship. It was his need that carried him onwards.

The touch became more intimate, Hannibal's hands moving between Will's thighs to cup his balls with one hand, the other hand stroking him. Will closed his eyes, feeling his muscles tightening, knowing that his climax was imminent.

Only Hannibal could give him this. No one else.

This skinship was all he would ever want or need. Knowing that the two of them were bound by this, by nothing more than a simple touch, made him feel anchored and stable -- and made him crave the next level of their intimacy tonight with even greater urgency.


End file.
